Electronic equipment and other sensitive equipment, which is operated in harsh environments, requires that any shock force that is applied to the equipment be limited to prevent the equipment from being damaged or destroyed. Numerous resilient shock mounts have been designed which will limit the shock, but they have the undesirable characteristic of causing vibration resonance, which can be as destructive to the equipment as the original shock blow. A number of prior resilient mounts have been designed for shock limiting purposes that tend to sag over time and they, therefore, lose their ability to limit the shock blow effectively.
The present invention provides a shock limiter that does not go into resonance, which may be inexpensively manufactured and which exhibits a minimum amount of sag during a long effective-lifetime. Furthermore, the shock limiter of the present invention is scalable and can be designed to support a wide range of weights and shock levels.